Ice Heart
by Belles7
Summary: Fire and Ice don't go together. Give them a kiss and that will result in one's death. One-shot. Akakuro. Different AU?


**The Ice Heart**

* * *

><p><em> In dedication to Prettylipstick who suggested I do something with the theme of Fire and Ice. Of course, I just had to twist things up ;)<em>

* * *

><p>Blood splattered on the ground. Ice shattered. The clear blue specks flew everywhere from the impact of the two elementals collision. Fire swirled around the two males who stood on an ice-laden ground.<p>

Kuroko's limp body slumped, falling towards Akashi now. A desolate smile graced his lips as tears streaked down his pale face. A cough of blood erupted from his mouth, staining the red head's uniform. "Aka…shi."

"Why didn't you block yourself, Tetsuya?"

A trembling bloodstained hand slowly reached upward to cup Akashi's cheek, smearing blood on the worried face. "Ne, Akashi-kun, did we really have to fight?"

The red head looked away. "We're enemies….I didn't know you were Ice."

Kuroko nodded as best as he could, leaning against Akashi for support. "I didn't know you were Fire."

He lifted his face, inching towards those warm lips. One kiss was all he wanted before he shattered, before he became nothing again. He didn't want to disappear like this.

"Stop." Akashi turned his head the other way, staring at the gigantic flames he summoned. They were stuck in the center of the hot and scorching ring of fire, making him even concerned about the ice boy now. Ice and Fire didn't go well together. He was afraid Kuroko would melt away.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko murmured, turning the fire boy's face back to him. "Please. Just one kiss."

"I will never kiss you."

"I'm going to die, Sei."

"No you won't because I won't let that happen, Tetsuya."

Kuroko fell to his knees; his hands slid down Akashi's rigid body and he clutched at his chest, making the redhead stoop down and catch him. He gave the ice boy a gentle shake. "Tetsuya. Tetsuya. Stay with me."

Eyes as blue as clear water stared at him pleadingly. "Please, just one kiss. We've never been able to kiss before."

Akashi hardened his stare. "You know I won't do that. If I kiss you-"

"Yes! I know what will happen, Sei!" Kuroko cried out desperately, tiny little balls of ice tears rolled down from his face now. "I'm dying right now and I want to die happy so grant me my wish, Sei!"

His blue hair was slowly being layered in frost. His pale skin turned even whiter, making him look frozen-like. All colors of life drained from his face. Only the splatters of blood kept the color in his face. These were the effects of being Ice. The redhead softened his gaze. He tried to calm himself at the news of Kuroko's death. "We can get you treated, Tetsuya. You're going to live. I know you will." _….I'm never wrong. I'm always absolute. I am. I am. _

Kuroko shook his head. He placed a hand over the open wound on his chest and smiled sadly. "You stabbed my frozen heart with your sword, Sei. I told you my heart was fragile. It's made of ice."

Akashi engulfed the smaller boy in a hug, clinging onto him desperately. "I didn't mean to do it, Tetsuya. You should've told me you were Ice!"

Kuroko gently pushed him back and cupped his face. "Sei. I think we both knew each other's identities. That's why we never kissed."

A look of despair crossed the redhead's face. He surrendered to his lies. They could never run from their identities. He knew it was impossible for Ice and Fire to fall in love. To kiss? That was simply asking for death. He'd kill Ice with his intense heat just from the touch of his lips. He relented miserably, "…We knew. How could we not know?"

"Exactly. Now kiss me, Sei. Give me love."

"It'll be death for you then, Tetsuya."

"I'll be waiting for you, Sei. You're always going to be in my heart no matter where I am."

"Tetsuy-" Akashi started and soon hung his head low, hiding his agonized face from the ice boy. He gripped the small shoulders as he cried, clenching his eyes shut in fear and pain. "Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, Sei."

"Stay here."

"Hurry before I-"

A hot pair of lips connected against Kuroko's. Red-yellow eyes filled with tears gazed at happy but also bitter blue ones. A smile formed on the ice boy's lips as Akashi deepened the kiss. He wanted it to remain forever. He wanted them to stay together for eternity. Maybe they could if they kissed like this forever. Maybe that was the answer. No. That wasn't the answer at all. If anything, it was the end of them. This kiss was their sacrifice. It was their sign of love but would result in one's death, Kuroko's.

A cold blast of air hit Akashi's face, bringing him back into reality. Shards of ice exploded; however, they took the form of flower petals, icy blue petals to be exact.

The redhead watched as what used to be Kuroko floated into the air, dancing away from him. He stretched a hand out and without thinking, he cried out, "Tetsuya! Come back to me! Don't go yet!"

Then he heard a voice. He heard his ice boy's soft lovely voice, the one that used to hum for him when they were hiding together in the dark forest during the middle of the war. "I love you, Sei. Remember I'll always love you. Take my heart and stop the war. Let Fire and Ice become one again."

Akashi grabbed the glass-looking heart and glared at it. It was all because of this damn thing that Kuroko had to die. This heart was the reason why Fire and Ice went to war. Both elements accused each other of stealing the ice heart, wanting to use it to empower their selves; little did they know that it had been sealed inside Kuroko who acted as the vessel.

"Sei, take the ice heart and stop the war. Tell them that it was never stolen. I was its protector."

Akashi looked around as he stood up. His lover was gone now, invisible to his eyes forever. No Emperor's Eye or fire or ice methods could bring his lover back to him. No one could restore what they had. All that remained with him were his memories. "Tetsuya. I love you."

"I love you too, Sei," came a ghostly whisper as it faded away.

As Akashi parted the raging flames with a raised hand and walked away from the battle scene, he noticed the ice on the ground melting away. The frost on the trees disappeared but his tears continued to cascade down his face. Kuroko was a sacrifice all along. _Why didn't you tell me? This burden you had been carrying all this time…Tetsuya._

_Sei. I'll always be with you. _

The red head's eyes widened in surprise. Why was he hearing Kuroko's voice? He laughed as he covered a part of his face with one hand. He shook his head in disbelief and sobbed as he now clutched the object tightly to his chest, letting the ice heart soothe his aching soul. Oddly enough, he took a different kind of warmth from this object despite how cold it was. It radiated the feelings of Kuroko, the unique warmth the boy would always exude whenever he was next to him.

"I miss you, Tetsuya."

_So do I, Sei._

"I'm so obsessed with you I keep imagining your voice."

_You're not Sei._

"I want to see you again."

_It's snowing. Look at the sky. I made it snow for you, Sei._

Akashi lifted his tear-stained face up to the sky. A pained smile graced his trembling lips as he watched the pure white snow fall down from the light sky. It was dawn, the beginning of a new day, and a new life with no Kuroko.

"You always knew what I liked, Tetsuya," he murmured, catching a snowflake with one open palm. "I've always liked the snow because it reminded me of you. Pure, white, innocent, and beautiful; captivating."

_Don't cry, Sei._

"I love you."

_Look at the ice heart. _

Akashi blinked when he saw Kuroko's face in the glass-like heart. He gingerly held the object, not because it was made of ice, but because the love of his life resided in it. "Tetsuya…. what-I thought you were gone!"

Kuroko pointed at himself, offering the redhead a reassuring smile. "I no longer have a body, Sei. This is my true form. I am the Ice Heart."

"…I don't understand." The redhead traced a finger over the smooth surface of the cold heart. He could no longer touch the boy and yet here he was smiling. As long as Kuroko lived, he could bear with it.

Kuroko smiled sadly. "It was my fault the war started, Sei."

"What do you mean, Tetsuya? It's not yo-"

"Let me explain, Sei. Continue walking back to the capital. We have a war to stop."

Akashi did as he was told and Kuroko continued, sounding melancholic, "I am the Ice Heart kept in the clear box, showcased to all who visit me. No one really looks at me; they only see my beauty, but when you came that day, Sei, I knew you were different. You actually looked beyond the beauty of an object. You saw me and I was glad you could see me for who I really am."

The redhead narrowed his eyes as he thought back to that day. "I knew I saw a face in the Ice Heart."

There was a soft chuckle from the heart and Kuroko said, "Yes. You made the Ice Heart, or should I say me, yearn and that was why I changed my form. I wanted to see you again, get to know you more, and I did. Though, my transformation can only happen once."

"That's why the officials thought someone stole you. You pretty much walked out on them."

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. Perhaps I should have left a note that I went on vacation?"

"Tetsuya, of all times, now you joke?"

Kuroko peered up at Akashi, noticing the somber look on his loved one's face. He pressed his face against the Ice Heart, his hands touching the cool walls. "I love you Sei. Don't be sad anymore. At least we're still together and I'm not dead."

Akashi smiled at the contained boy. "I love you too, Tetsuya. You're much too important to be killed. I'm going to protect you forever. You're not just only _the_ Ice Heart; you're my heart now too. If anything happens to you, I'd kill whoever it is that raises a hand against you much less a lone finger."

"I am in your care for eternity then, Sei."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this one-shot :)


End file.
